A Night in the Cave
by dianalypso
Summary: A really bad /horrible/ Drarry fanfic xD I was bored, so I made Draco a vampire and his revealing to Harry when they incidentally get held up in a cave in the Forbidden Forest. (the cave was made up, ok) Hope you enjoy... Well...


_A Night in the Cave_

It was late at night at Hogwarts, the dark sky enclosed the world like a shadow and the only source of light was from the scaterring stars and the lamp on in Hagrids cabin. Harry put on his invisible cloak as he shut the door from Hagrid's cabin and made his way up the hill to the castle, but then he saw it.

A tall silhouette was heading in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. It was a slim figure by the look from Harry's perspective. No one besides Harry ever came out this late at night, well besides Hermione and Ron when they ventured to Hagrid's cabin. He pondered for a moment, and thought whether to follow or go to the castle which seemed more inviting and warm. But curiosity took hold, and he walked fast to the direction of the Forbidden forest; the wind curled his untidy black hair, and the fog that emanated from the forest obscured his lens.

Taking out his wand, he pointed it toward his glasses and whispered, "_Impervius_," that seemed to do the job as he walked into the Forbidden forest invisible, looking for any sign of the figure.

Then a crunch on leaves later, he saw them. And he had to hold his gasp of surprise. Draco was walking slowly now, near the _Drabens Cave._ It wasn't too far in the forest where Aragog and his spiders live; so Harry took that as a good sign. Harry stood, perplexed, as he watched Draco enter the cave. _Why in merlins beard would Draco Malfoy be this late at night in the Forbidden Forest?_ Thought Harry desperately as he racked his brains for any clues, but unfortunately, he came up with the conclusion of nothing.

Harry, his heart pounding in his chest, walked in the cave. Draco stood there, his wand alight. He seemed to be waiting for something… or someone.

Harry tugged off his invisibility cloak and held out his wand. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" he demanded harshly.

Draco whirled around, looking panicked then it was replaced by a livid look. He too, pointed his wand at Harry, his silvery eyes lucid. "None of your business, Potter! Did you follow me here?" he spat, stepping closer. "TELL ME!" he bellowed.

Harry, unfazed, walked a step. "I know exactly why you're here, Draco."

Draco stood silently. "What?" he croaked. He seemed to pale even more.

"Yeah, you're practicing Dark Magic for your wretched of a Father, I'm not surprised!" Harry knew he sounded absurd and stupid, but Draco was up to something dangerous that could put Hogwarts in jeopardy, and Harry couldn't take the risk. Then Draco lunged at Harry, and it caused his wand to fly off.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" he yelled. Then Harry retaliated, by knocking Draco into a wall, but Draco was unnaturally strong.

A thunder reverberated the room, vibrating the caverned floors. At the entrance of the cave, the rocks shuddered and fell, crashing against each other. Harry held on to a rock wall near him, trying not to fall as the rocks shuddered the cavern and causing a rambunctious sound. Then the rocks collided, and piled up the wall, blocking their way out of the cave.

"NOOOOOO!' Draco terribly bellowed; he tried to cast spells hastily and anxiously. As Harry watched, he grew exhausted and slumped down, pocketing his invisibility cloak.

For a protracted time, Draco casted spells that were no use. It was like the cave was enchanted that were immune to any magical incantations or spells. Harry, leaning against the cavern wall, beaten and broken said wearily, "It's no use, were stuck here forever,"

Draco rounded on Harry; he looked sickened and blanched, completely unlike the shiny and bright Draco. "Way to be the optimistic Potter," he spat.

Harry laughed humourlessly, then retrieved his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_," the tip lit up, illuminating the cave.

Draco yelled like a wounded animal and fell to the floor, his back to Harry. His body shook as he clutched his wand.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked reluctantly.

Draco craned his head toward Harry, his face blanched and his eyes darkened. He looked so ill and fragile, Harry gasped. There was something odd and peculiar in his face, He didn't look like Draco.

"You did this – you stupid little scumsucker," He stood up rather fast and stalked over to Harry. "IT'S YOUR FAULT WERE STUCK IN HERE!"

Harry stood to, both guys pointing wands at each other. "It's not my fault you were wandering the forest nefariously!" He yelled.

Draco shook his head frantically and bent on his knees and yelled. His body contorted in pain, as if being stabbed repeatedly. Harry dropped to, beside Malfoy, oddly concerned about him.

"Malfoy," he said slowly. He touched his shoulder and Malfoy backed away viciously.

"Don't you dare touch me," he growled at Harry. Harry, concerned, realized how hollow his cheeks were, and the gaunt expression that shadowed his blanched face. Draco looked extremely sullen and his pupils covered most of his grey irises.

"You look ill," Harry observed. Malfoy did not look human. His face was too pale to be in ordinary conditions. His hands were gnarled and slim, and he seemed immensely thinner than a minute ago. "Draco…"

"Stop," Draco whispered harshly. He was a metre away from Harry, and couldn't tear his gaze away at a spot near Harry's neck.

"You look like hell," Harry said, thrusting his hand toward Draco, not quite sure what he could do to help.

"Thanks for the comfort, Potter," he spat, drawing away. Draco was now in a foetal position, and his body quivered as if he was resisting himself to do something.

Harry, wand in hand, thought of something to do. Perhaps Draco ate something terrible… and then comprehension hit Harry like a light to a bulb. Revelation dawned on him overwhelmingly washing his anger away as he stared at Draco, examining him, convincing himself that it couldn't be true. He heard Hermione last year in 4th year, telling him and Ron about Vampires. Paled skin and gaunt expressions, dark shadows under their eyes when they were Hungry –their uncontrollable lust for blood. Harry understood then.

Swallowing, he said slowly, "You're _hungry_,"

Draco glanced up, looking more horrible than ever. "What gave me away?" he drawled, a twisted grin curved his lips, which accentuated the zombish look.

"You – you need to feed, Draco." Harry closed his eyes for a millisecond before opening them; he exhaled and pointed at the base of his neck. "I can't leave you starving like this."

Draco looked appalled, though greed shadowed his eyes. "You're mental, Potter," though he seemed to come a little closer to Harry.

"Don't make me change my mind, Malfoy. You look pitiful," Harry said. "Now, quick, get this over with." He added.

As Draco came beside Harry, and extended his arm to control the inevitable bite in the neck. Draco's fingers gingerly brushed Harry's nape and Harry shivered in spite of himself.

Then Draco bared his fangs and Harry closed his eyes. He felt it – the fangs puncturing the side of his neck. A tremor ran down Harry's spine, and he felt Draco's cold hands tightening at the back of Harry's neck. Harry didn't gasp – it hurt too much to even utter a sound. His body shuddered at the burning pulse and he distracted himself by listening to Draco's esurient moans and the sucking sound as he savoured the blood for a minute. It was over for a short time; he felt Draco's body warm up and felt him withdraw. Harry felt suddenly cold.

Dark red blood trickled down Draco's mouth, and he wiped it at the back of his hand. He looked a thousand times better, Harry thought. His pale face brought colour on them; his cheeks were a shade pink, and his lips were full. Draco's grey eyes brightened and were clearer as he gazed at Harry; he was torn between looking grateful and disbelieved. They were so close, but then Harry groaned in anguish as he put pressure on his wound on his neck.

"Here," Draco said quietly. His cold hands brushed over Harry's, and he drew them away from the wound. Draco brought out his wand and it hovered at the punctured marks. Harry watched in new-found awe at Draco as he whispered an incantation, "_Curatio,"_

Harry felt the pain subside, and instantly he felt better. Draco lit up his wand again, and raked his white-blonde hair with his other hand. Looking at Harry, he said, "Th – thank you." Harry thought this took a lot of effort to say, so he nodded in response.

"So, why were you here?" Harry asked.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before saying, "Er – I come here every night to receive my daily feed by an owl." He sighed, and Harry felt his warm breath tingle his neck; they were so sitting beside each other, but so close. "It's not much, but it's magiked to last me for a whole day."

As Draco talked, he sensed himself getting more comfortable around Harry; no one but Dumbledore knows that he's a vampire. If his parents – Or even Lucius find out… he wouldn't even want to imagine. _After all, Lucius is at fault…_

Vampire, Harry thought, allowing himself to think for a second. He looked over at Draco, who licked his lips. Harry didn't feel revolted though, usually Draco normally filled him with those things. After all, Draco was his nemesis. But Harry could feel nothing of that sort right now.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at Draco, "So when did it happen?"

Draco's face darkened and looked away. "Please," he said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Surprised at the pleading in his voice, Harry unconsciously touched Draco's shoulder lightly, and this time Draco didn't draw away, in fact he relaxed. "Draco?" Harry said quietly. "Does anyone know?"

"No," Draco murmured. He looked over at Harry, who was staring at Draco. Harry hastily looked away, avoiding those grey eyes. Then, light fingers caressed Harrys face, compelling him to face Draco.

Draco was staring into Harry's eyes, and Harry felt himself warm. Those grey eyes averted to the point where Harry's lips and chin were. "Hungry?" Harry said.

Draco laughed, and quickly took his hands away. Harry caught them on impulse and Draco, looking waspish, said vehemently, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Er –sorry." Harry said sheepishly, ashamed. He felt uncomfortable now, and felt resentful of what he had done. "I – It was a mistake."

Draco turned to Harry, who was facing the dark cavern wall. Draco, always so envious of Harry and his skilful talent at Seeker, saw that Harry was just as vulnerable as he was. Draco was always an arrogant git to Harry, but it was just to cover up the years of shame and torment. Draco hated feeling weak, and he didn't want his enemies to use that as leverage.

Draco closed his grey eyes, and opened them. He reached out his slim fingers to touch Harry's arms; it brushed and Draco's body tingled at the touch. Harry turned, arching an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should repay you, you know – for the blood."

Harry kept his mouth shut as Draco's finger slid up and down his arm, then moving it upwards to his jaw, then Draco's fingers wrapped around the back of Harry's neck, and pulled him close to Draco's face; their heads were inches apart, and their hot breaths mingled.

Draco licked his lips and growled, "I'm going to kiss you, Harry, okay?

Harry, his heart thrashing with desire, spoke hoarsely, "Just promise me you won't bite."

Draco grinned, "I can't promise that."

Before Harry could open his mouth, Draco kissed him gently on the mouth. A surge of desire poured through Harry. He grabbed a fistful of Draco's silvery blonde hair and deepened the kiss, he felt get invigorated, fulfilled, as he moved to grab on Draco's shoulders and kissed him hard. Something in Draco motivated him to kiss Harry back harder, and they opened their mouths desperately and sucked on each others tongues.

Harry couldn't believe he was snogging Draco – but he liked it.. When the kiss deepened even more , so did Harry. He deepened into the abyss of unforgiving pleasure. This time Draco moved his hands roughly and pushed Harry to the ground, hastily getting rid of Harry's robes. Harry endured the rocky surface floor scarping his back, but he didn't care.

Harry was now in his under shirt, and Draco made way to rip them open, revealing Harry's skinny body. Draco groaned coarsely, sat up and took off his shirt. He was muscle though slim and lean all the same. And then his body was on top of Harry's, he felt him thicken. Both Harry and Draco melted within the kiss, and their dicks were as stiff as metal. Panting, Draco's mouth drank Harry's with insatiable yearn, he bit hard on Harry's bottom lip, and tasted the metallic taste of blood and smirked at Harrys lascivious moan of response.

"Fuck, Harry…" Draco grunted, clinging to Harry's body.

Both boys, shirtless and sweaty, kissed until their lips burned and swelled. Draco jerked Harry's pants, tugged at the buckle. Harry, frantic, sat up and gasped, "What are you doing – "

"Relax, Potter," Draco drawled, he had his legs straddled around Harrys waist. Draco tugged on Harry's belt, but Harry clutched both his wrists, his face red.

"No." Harry said severely. Harry's body said otherwise though, but he wasn't ready. As much as his body yearned with carnal desire, the logic in his brain protested. Draco sighed and started to suck on Harry's neck, wanting to bite into it but restraining himself.

Harry tilted his head as Draco licked on his collarbone, sliding over his tongue causing Harry to harden and arch his back. Draco and Harry's hearts pounded simultaneously, and they tasted each other, savoured the taste of their mouths. It was bliss – Harry's never felt this way before, didn't feel this uncontrollable lust when he kissed Cho. Neither did Draco, whenever he kissed Pansy it felt like kissing a water bottle. There was no emotion, nothing like this. The hotness between Draco and Harry was fucking inexplicable.

"Merlins beard, Draco…" Harry whispered as Draco grinded up and down Harry's throbbing penis.

Harry's body shuddered as a force of outpouring rushed out of his body, and he was faintly aware of Draco quivering against him and the pounding of his heart and the resonate moans that came out of Draco's mouth. As Harry outflowed, Draco grunted and raked through Harrys black hair, pulling him toward his pale, callus chest. After Draco's wild force of outburst too, both boys panted as pleasure cascaded them completely.

Draco stopped abruptly, opening his grey eyes and staring into Harrys green ones. He swallowed, breathing hard and came off Harry. His lips were red, and his cheeks pink. When he talked, his voice was shaky, "Harry,"

Harry crawled over to Draco, wanting more. "Blimey, Draco,"

"Now, Harry… Don't be greedy," Draco smiled crookedly, which Harry grinned in return.

"Fuck, Malfoy. Don't be like that." Harry said, his dick still hard for Draco's.

Draco shook his head and stretched his arms. Harry's eyes roamed over Draco's lean body, his muscles working as he stretched his arms above his head and the pale outline of his muscular build. Draco caught Harry staring and grinned. "Like what you see, Potter?"

"I'm not going to answer that. Don't wanna boost your ego," Harry said. His eyes were hyper aware of Draco's bulging cock in his pants, and the sight gave Harry a rush of gratification.

Draco chuckled and grabbed for his shirt, and started buttoning them. Harry did the same, and when they were both done, Draco stood up and walked to Harry's side. He lifted his fingers to touch the spot on Harry's forehead, on the scar. "Does it ever hurt?" he slurred. Harry couldn't help but tingle at the creeping sensation.

"Occasionally," Harry said, staring at Draco's swollen lips.

Draco looked away and started to search for his wand, he found it a few feet away, seized it and tucked it in the pocket of his robes. "Shit, Harry, that was fucking cra – "

An ear-piercing screech echoed all-through the cavern. With a halt, both boys stood up pointing their wands at the blocked entrance. With a bang, the rocks tumbled down revealing a tall, big silhouette standing there, light upon Harry and Draco.

"'Arry? Is 'at yer?" Hagrid's voice boomed and echoed throughout the cavern, and Fang barked.

"Hagrid?" Harry said loudly. Draco glanced at Harry for a second, looked away and walked towards the entrance.

"Yer it's me. 'Is that Draco, with yer?" Hagrid boomed.

"Yes,." Draco's said with his usual slick drawl.

Harry ran out in the breeze, thankful for Hagrid. It was still dark outside. Hagrid turned to Draco and Harry, looking stern behind that bushy beard. "Why'd yer kids out in this time? 'Arry Er thought you went back to der castle!"

'Er – something happened, and long story – how'd you find us?" Harry said, flattening his black hair anxiously, casting furtive looks at Draco, making sure it wasn't obvious that they just shared a hot make out session.

Draco stared at the ground, avoiding Harry's eyes. He didn't know what this meant for both of them. Harry knew his secret – and they shared a kiss. Harry could use the whole vampire-thing for leverage or some sort of blackmail. It dawned on him that he was supposed to despise Harry.

"Never mind that!" Hagrid boomed and turned around, Fang on his heels. "Let's go yer! C'em on!"

They trotted along Hagrid, avoiding each other's eyes. Then, after a while, Harry said quietly to Draco as they made their way on the grass, "I won't tell anyone, I give you my word."

Draco stayed silent until they reached the castle doors. "See you around, Potter." He drawled and winked at Harry. Harry bit his lips, and his dick boned again. He watched Draco's sexy ass as he swaggered towards the dungeons, toward Slytherin common room. Harry, feeling kind of down for some reason, made his way to Gryffindor common room, reaching the Fat Lady who scolded at him for waking her up. When he slept, he kept dreaming about doing unholy things with Draco, both of them dripping in blood as Draco bit Harry in odd places.


End file.
